Ron's Journal
by Artemis Moonsong
Summary: Ron's journal starting the summer after fourth year. Hilarity ensues.
1. My Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, if I did, I'd be filthy stinking rich and wouldn't be writing fan fictions! Le sigh. I do own Ronnekin's thoughts in this story though. Hehehehe. I got the basic idea from Silver Phoenix25, who is a better writer than me, and wrote a journal thingy for Hermione, which is great. She also wrote a bunch of other fanfics, which are double awesome with knobs (very, very, very, very, very, very, very, awesome). Thank you SP, you are my hero.   
  
Author's Notes: Alright, this is Ron's journal type thing, starting summer after fourth year. I know the story is kind of sketchy so far, but that's what I'm kinda going for. It is Ron, after all. He doesn't have a train of thought, he has more like a herd of fluffy thoughts that run into the middle of the road now and then. I'm hoping against hope that it'll get more interesting, just stick with me here.   
  
By the way, when Ron sets the journal down and stops entering in it, his name appears. But each day that he enters in it is a new chapter. All the times he could enter in it during one day, will appear in one chapter. So there might be multiple times that his name shows up. I know it's a little confusing. You'll get it when you read it. Now, ONWARDS!   
  
My New Journal   
  
Alright, no matter what Fred and George say, this is not a diary. Diaries are for girls. This, I suppose, will be a...um... journal. Yes. That's it, I'll go with that. A journal. Very grown-up, I need somewhere to put all my stupid thoughts. Because Merlin knows they are like rabid little gnomes running about in my head.   
  
Gnomes, I tell you.  
  
I got this book a couple birthdays ago, and never needed it, but I've found a good use for it now. I just say my password and bits of my thoughts from the day arrange themselves so I can make sense of them and appear on the pages. I don't even have to write!   
  
Now I sound lazy.   
  
It took me long enough to get the stupid thing to work in the first place. Fred and George slipped me another fake wand of theirs and I was trying to give the bloody book my password and my "wand" started sprouting plastic limbs. A bloody rubber chicken is what I got stuck with. I had to hunt them down and get them to give me my wand, which took ten minutes of dancing around on one leg while they shot exploding snap cards at me. Why I had to be the youngest, boy that is, why?   
  
Ginny is getting almost as bad as them. She's up in their room, doing who knows what. Okay, I just creeped myself out. New subject.   
  
Mum says that we're going on a bit of a holiday soon. But she won't tell us where. If I were Hermione, I would...well... I don't know what I'd do if I were Hermione, but it would involve a book and/or an adult's permission. Honestly, she almost never does anything without a teacher's, or parent's permission. She's like the complete opposite of my brothers. The great swot. Well, she does help me with my homework. And has a really nice laugh...bloody hell! How did I go from holiday to Hermione?! New subject...again.   
  
Dad's been away almost constantly so far this summer. He's at work for extra time, he comes home for meals and he leaves again! Mum leaves sometimes when he doesn't have to, and usually she never leaves us home when she goes out. Usually she takes us to Diagon Alley when she goes. But, then that leaves more time to go outside, less cleaning without Mum. And more-shall we say-flexible rules.   
  
I'm getting better at Quidditch I'd say. Me, Fred and George have been playing almost every day, especially when Mums gone, then it's a sort of extreme Quidditch. It'd be awesome to play with Harry and the twins at school. But, I'm not that good. They always make me Keep. Now and then they let Ginny play. She's actually quite good, since she is smaller than any of the three of us, she's much faster.   
  
Wow. This book fills up fast. I suppose it just puts down anything and everything I think of....hm....MONKEY! Whoa...   
  
I wonder if Harry, and maybe Hermione, can come on holiday with us too. That'd be great. We could get Hermione to help us with our homework and maybe even try to learn something... GASP... But it really would be wicked having both of them with us. I'm sure Harry would be thrilled to get away from those idiot relatives of his. From what he says, and from what I've seen, they are incredibly stroppy. They throw fits when he gets owls, they don't even let him say the word magic, it's like saying You-Know-Who's name to them! Sometimes they shove all his homework and broom in a cupboard, where he says he used to have to sleep. Honestly, muggles can be so thick.   
  
Hermione is muggle-born and she isn't stupid like them. Maybe it's just them. Their son is half the size of my room, and they think he's perfect! Well, I may be exaggerating just a bit, but he is enormous. If they knew that Harry had saved the world, three times I think, and lived through four meetings with Voldemort, they'd probably think something different.   
  
Gits.   
  
The other day Fred and George gave me this thing they call an Engorged Ear Éclair. My ears grew three times their normal size and turned blue. Not funny. How did they get the money to make them? The twins bought me new dress robes, and surprisingly, they didn't try to kill, injure and/or maim me at all! They are just normal new robes, which I needed horribly, those awful lacey things Mum bought me were disgusting, I cut them up and now they cover Pig's cage. Anyways, the twins have been shut up in their room all day, every day, except for meals of course. I'm never taking food from them ever again.   
  
I hope Harry can come on holiday with us, I'll ask Mum.   
  
-Ron   
  
Mum says Harry can't come, that Dumbledore says he has to stay with those rubbish relatives of his, says he's safer there. Bollocks in my opinion. He'd be safer in the Forbidden Forest.   
  
With Malfoy.   
  
She does say that maybe Hermione can come, and that she'll have to ask Dumbledore, but she said that Dumbledore told her already that Harry has to stay with the Dursleys.   
  
Why does Dumbledore know about our holiday? How do they communicate with him? Where the hell does Dumbledore go during the holidays?   
  
Mums yelling for me. Probably wants me to de-gnome the garden again.   
  
Bugger bugger bugger.  
  
-Ron 


	2. Percy

**Author's Notes**: It's 6:21 a.m., and I'm working on this. I'm going to finish this sooner or later, don't worry. But in four days I'm going to Tennessee to stay for six weeks with my dad, for summer vacation. But I'll keep typing while I'm there.  
  
Make it 6:23 a.m.  
  
I've decided to mark the beginning of a chapter with the entry title. Since my asteriks didn't friggin work. And I'll mark the end of one with... a big space doesn't work, nor do asteriks... I know, I'll have him write his name at the end. That's it.  
  
Now, mind you, in no way, shape or form could Ron ever remember everything that happened during the day enough to write it down...himself that is, but all the memories are stored away in his brain, and so the journal can recount the day's events.  
  
**Percy  
**  
Wow...just...wow. Percy's just left. And I don't think he'll be coming back. Him, Dad and Mum just had a raging row.  
  
Lately, he's been coming home and going straight up to his room, as usual, but not like usual at meals, the only time he comes down, he refuses discuss Harry, the Triwizard Tournament... and the...other thing that happened just a couple weeks ago. But at breakfast today, Fred and George were bashing Fudge and the Ministry, because we all know Harry isn't lying, he wouldn't. Anyway, Percy stood straight up, knocking over his chair at the table, and started preaching at them about how Fudge is noble, and has done more than either of them could ever do (duh, those two can't do a whole lot, so it's not like that would be difficult), and how he is smarter than to believe a fourteen-year-old's made up fables.  
  
Then Dad told him off. Told him Fudge was being ignorant, and that maybe he doesn't trust Harry, but Merlin knows he should trust Dumbledore. He said this very calm-like.  
  
Then Percy stuck his big head in again, he can't just let this die, oh no. No, he has to turn this in to obsession #2: Enter Fudge. Anyway, he was stuttering about Dumbledore trusting Harry, so if he trusted Harry, we shouldn't trust him. And that's when Mum shooed us out of the kitchen. But we could hear them anyways, they started yelling, all three of them. Ginny and me were listening outside the kitchen window, which was open, conveniently. Fred and George Apparated, yes now they can do that, to their room to get something. I suppose it helps them hear.  
  
Mum started in. "Percy Weasley, do not ever talk that way about Albus Dumbledore! He's older and wiser than Fudge and has never had a notion that hasn't been right!" He used to idolize Dumbledore.  
  
"I know that, Mum. But he's getting older and maybe isn't as wise as he used to be. He's trusting a fourteen year old's word on a subject as testy as the Dark Lord. Did you ever venture to think that perhaps Dumbledore just wants to unseat the Minister, and become it himself?"  
  
Prat.  
  
"Son, Dumbledore has never wanted to be Minister of Magic! Before Fudge ran for office, Dumbledore was offered the position loads of times! But he NEVER RAN!"  
  
"Yes, Percy! Why would Dumbledore want to become Minister now, even though he could've been before?!"  
  
"I told you, Mum. Maybe he's getting senile! Or maybe it's just age itself!"  
  
Git.  
  
And they went on and on like this for a while, Percy being stupid and stubborn, Mum and Dad being logical and right. We got kind of bored and stopped listening.  
  
But Percy ended up storming out with his stuff, he'll probably just stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Good. They can keep him.  
  
Mum's been keeping up with The Daily Prophet. It's been bashing Harry and Dumbledore since...you-know-what. Not really them specifically, stuff like if a person's in a trial and they think that the person is guilty, but the person says that they are innocent, they'll print it and say "They're lies like Harry Potter would be proud of!" or something like that. Like a big joke. Fudge is behind it, mark me.  
  
**-Ron  
**  
**Notes**: It is now 8:02 a.m.  
  
Review, Review, you just know you want to.  
  
Review, Review, it's the least you can do!  
  
Review! 


	3. Inviting Hermione

**Inviting Hermione**   
  
Mum says that she asked Dad, who asked Dumbledore, who says it's fine if Hermione comes on holiday with us. Why is it okay if Hermione comes, but not Harry? Let's see, what's the difference...what would make their holiday with us different so as it would be better if they didn't come. Oh...yeah...   
  
You-Know-Who.   
  
Wanker.   
  
Well, Dad says I can write to her, but can't tell her we're coming to get her. He says that Moody, yes that's right, Mad-Eye Moody, says the owl might be intercepted and we could be ambushed. Honestly, now Moody knows about our holiday. All this might mean that it's important, or perhaps, we're going on holiday with Moody and Dumbledore...no... don't think about it Ron, it does not sound as if we are going to Hogwarts over summer vacation.   
  
I guess I'll just have to hint at it then...hmm.   
  
_Dear Hermione   
  
Hope your having a good summer. Talked to Harry lately? Everything here is fine, Fred and George made my ears turn blue and grow bigger than my head, but otherwise it's been quiet and boring. Mum and Dad are working really hard. Ginny, Bill and Charlie are fine, Ginny says "hi". We're going on holiday soon, maybe you could join us.  
  
See you soon   
  
Ron   
_  
Yeah, that looks good. It says see you soon, so it kind of hints to her that we'll be coming, and Hermione is smart, she'll understand I can't say it outright. I hope she can come, if I have to spend the entire summer alone with Dumbledore, Moody, Fred and George, and now Ginny, I think I'll just keel over.   
  
And it probably won't be my fault, if I do.  
  
-Ron   



	4. To Grimmauld Place

**Author's Notes:** Second chapter in one day doo da doo da. Alright I finally figured out how to get things to become .txt or .doc documents and so i can post like mad, get this at least four chapters today! HUZZAH!  
  
**To Grimmauld Place**   
  
Well, we're about two weeks into summer holiday. And our holiday is not what I expected at all. It's creepy, but I'm getting ahead of myself.   
  
Mum woke me up real early this morning, I could already hear the rest of them moving around downstairs.   
  
"Ron, you need to pack your clothes, for the holiday. We're leaving soon."   
  
"Mmmm...Mum... this early? The sun isn't even up yet," I said, falling out of bed. Literally.   
  
"I know Ron, but the Ord-I mean Dumbledore and Moody think we need to leave secretly, and quietly, so no one sees us," she said, pulling my robes out of the wardrobe and laying the on my bed. I pulled on some clothes and pulled out my trunk.   
  
Yeah, secretly, that's why Dumbledore and Moody know, isn't it?   
  
After I packed my clothes and Hogwarts stuff, I headed downstairs where Ginny was whispering to Fred and George. I still don't know what they were talking about, I just hope it doesn't involve me in any way, shape or form. We had a bit of breakfast, Mum and Dad weren't talking at all, Percy was gone of course, the great swot, Ginny kept whispering with Fred, and George kept trying to distract me from listening to them. He resorted to knocking over the syrup pitcher onto my plate, but that's not really a bad thing. I believe pancakes are only an excuse to have a plate full of syrup anyways.  
  
Right after breakfast, Mum levitated all our trunks downstairs and Dad, Fred and George Apparated them one at a time to the place we're going. We flew here. While Dad was taking our trunks, Moody, and a bunch of other real Aurors came! Nymphadora Tonks, her name is so incredibly wierd, Kingley Shacklebolt, this really tough looking black guy, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Dad complains about him all the time, how he isn't ever careful about Muggles, and this other guy, I can't remember his name. So anyway they came and kind of escorted us to this really dodgy place near London and Moody handed us each a little slip of paper and we had to memorize it. I actually did.  
  
Then we thought about it and this house just kind of grew out of nowhere. It was really cool. So Tonks runs up and bangs on the door with this snakey doorknocker, and the others yelled and shook their heads and I didn't know why.  
  
Now I know why.  
  
This ancient picture hanging on the wall with this old lady in it started screaming bloody murder about scum and filth and her child being a blood traitor.   
  
Turns out that that old witch is Sirius' mum.  
  
And I thought my Mum was bad.  
  
So now I'm in this dark room, it's got two dusty old beds (when I sat on mine a cloud of dust poofed up), an empty picture frame and I think I heard something moving around just now. Merlin, I hope it isn't spiders.  
  
Mum and Dad filled us in as best they could, they kept looking at each other while we asked question that they then wouldn't answer. When Mum was showing us our rooms, which are on different bloody floors of this huge house, we kept bugging her about why we were there and when I finally complained, "What sort of bloody holiday is this?" She turned on me and goes, "Ronald Weasley, do not use that language or that tone with me, young man," and gives me her evil eye. Her evil eye is the symbol of all that is bad, it might even be on Voldemort's flag.  
  
Except that eye wouldn't be my Mum's of course, probably Voldemort's Mum. She probably never hugged him. Poor Dark Lord.  
  
Pfft! Yeah, right.   
  
So now, like I said, I'm sitting on the bed, which at some point must have housed a dust mop. Anytime I move little dust clouds fly up.  
  
It's also the middle of the night. And Pig is hooting at me.   
  
I've just thrown a book at his cage, nearly knocked the thing over. I think Pig's had a heart attack.   
  
_Hoot hoot!_  
  
Nope.  
  
-Ron.  
  
A/N: The hoot hoot thing, Ron heard that and thought about it so the book put it down. Yay fuzzy logic! And I apologize for the inconvience of four emails that may or may not go out to you today if you have put me on your email list. Thank you everyone who reviewed and thank you to my HP buddy, Passley for getting me started again. And another note for those of you who remembered that Voldemort's mum died in childbirth, Ron doesn't know that. Ron doesn't know about Voldemort's half-bloodedness and so on, he's just kind of ignorant.  
  
Review. 


	5. The Order of the Phoenix

**A/N**:Numero thres! ...kinda...heh...It's kinda like number two and a half of number three...it's kinda short, but I like it. so there.  
  
**The Order of the Phoenix**  
  
Mum finally told us pretty much outright why we're in this smelly, dodgy, ruddy old house today.  
  
Her, Dad, Charlie, Bill, and loads of other people are in this thing that Dumbledore's in charge of call the the Order of the Phoenix. It's like an Anti-Voldemort thing. Or maybe it's a Protect-Harry-at-all-costs thing, I didn't really get what it was for.  
  
And this is Headquarters.  
  
It's Sirius' old house.  
  
This isn't a holiday.  
  
We have to clean.  
  
Constantly.  
  
The house is infested because no one has lived in it for a long time, like a decade. Sirius left when he was younger and then his Mum and Dad died, so it's his house now. And Dumbledore thinks it's perfect for Headquarters, because it's Unplottable and he's the Secret-Keeper. Mum says it's got doxies and hinkypunks and cursed toilets and so on. We had to sit in Mum and Dad's room because the kitchen and every other room is filled with all sorts of creatures. This is where Mum has been coming all the time. Here. To clean. She's a saint. That or she's clinically insane.  
  
Hmm...she's been cleaning in her spare time? Probably the second one.  
  
And so far she's only managed to de-evil-creature this _one room_. And she can use magic. I don't think I'm going to make it to fifth year.  
  
So on the bright side, we're going to pick up Hermione and give her parents the surprise of their lives. Mum says that the whole squad of Aurors who picked us up is going with me and Bill to get her as well. Won't Hermione be thrilled? Moody will right out jump into the place and search it with his freaky eye of doom. Her parents will never let her out of the house again. Poor Hermione.   
  
By the way, Tonks is a Metamorphmagas. Merlin willing, she doesn't go changing her looks while she's there. Like she did at The Burrow. She went from long black hair and grey eyes, to short, bright green hair and purple eyes. Three guesses how she got to become an Auror.  
  
-Ron  
  
A/N: Boring chappie, I know. Sorry. Get over it. Review! 


	6. Hermione's Surprise

**Author's Notes:** Bigger chappie. Yay.  
  
**Hermione's Surprise**  
  
It's about a week later. I have been "writing" in this thing about once a week. We went to get Hermione today. Oh what fun.  
  
We got there. A load of Aurors and two red haired people. Namely me and Bill. Any Muggle probably would have run away screaming if they saw us. Moody with his peg-leg and freaky eye and half a nose, Tonks with her bright green hair and now cat eyes, and then the wizardly dressed other Aurors. Diggle had this top-hat. The kind no one ever wears. Ever.  
  
Moody had borrowed this thing that took out the Muggle streetlights from Dumbledore. So luckily no one could see us anyway. Hermione lives in a big, very Muggly house on a very Muggly street. Nice lawn, only two (balanced) light blue stories, a gnomeless garden. How boring. We went to her doorstep and I stood in front, so as not to give whoever answered the door a breathing disorder, because Hermione's parents have met me before at Flourish and Blotts. Hestia Jones reached forward and pointed to this little glwoing button. I pushed it and I could hear this chime go off in the house. They had curtains over narrow windows next to a big white door. We could see a shadow walk up to the door.   
  
Thankfully, it was Hermione.  
  
"Ron! I didn't know you were coming," she said, and she hugged me. Now this is saying something, usually she hugs Harry. Bad thing was my stomach did this little dance in my ribs. Anyway, she looked happy at first then she looked sort of surprised, like somone threw her off of the Astronomy Tower. Obviously she noticed the grown, scary looking bunch of witches and wizards standing menacingly behind me. Moody stepped forward a bit, still behind me (I heard him clink up) and she realized that I didn't have a Death Eater holding me at wand point or anything.   
  
"Yeah, I wasn't allowed to tell you," I said, kind of pointing my eyes in Moody's direction and then rolling them. She smiled and said it was alright. She invited us in and we kind of stood in the hall, which is quite big. She went to get her parents. Her Dad stepped out of the room to the left of the front hall and his face almost fell off when he saw us. I grinned slightly and I know my ears turned red. She brought her mum in and kind of reintroduced me. Her mum acted like not one of the strangers in her front hall was dressed like lunatics. She's really quite nice. I introduced the large group of wizards and witches, three of which were now standing and staring from the hall, fascinated, at a big box in the next room that had people moving around and talking in it. I suppose it's a Muggle T.V., but I tried not to look at it. Oh, if Dad had come. That would have been amusing.  
  
Anyways, Moody and the rest of them asked very nice-like if Hermione could come to stay with me and my family for the rest of the summer. They agreed, but I think it was only because Tonks was now poking at this picture that wasn't moving with her wand and shouting, "What's wrong with it?". So Moody told me to go help Hermione with her things and that he needed to have a talk with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. So we went upstairs.  
  
"Your parents are going to be thrilled about what Moody's telling them I bet," I told her. He was probably explaining how the worst wizard of all time was out for Muggle-borns. That or feeding them a line that made it sound as if nothing at all was wrong, and they had just come along to see a Muggle house. Hermione assured me that her parents weren't much surprised by anything anymore.  
  
"After me being a witch, they'll pretty much believe anything you tell them."  
  
Her room was at the end of this long corridor up the stairs from the front hall. Hermione might not act girly, at all, ever, but she has a very girly room. Most of it's light blue. Everything except for her books and her Hogwarts stuff. Her bed covers were blue and frilly (something like a certain set of robes that a certain Mum bought me) and the walls were blue with white, flowery trim. I may have nightmares. I guess it's because she spends most of her time at Hogwarts so it's still the little eleven year old girl's room. So anyway, she started to pack her stuff, really organized of course. And I saw her Hogwarts, A History sitting upright on her pink (Pink, I tell you.) desk. I asked if that was it's place of honor.  
  
She hit me with a frilly blue pillow.  
  
I grabbed a big blue furry bear and whacked her back with it. Why Muggles make fake animals, of colors they would never be, I don't know.  
  
Hermione may not look at all strong, because of her booky know-it-all exterior, but those books weigh a lot. And after carrying them everywhere at school, and no doubt here, she can hit hard. Even with a pillow. I think the side of my face may have frilly marks. Merlin, I hope not.  
  
She asked if I had talked to Harry lately, and I told her no. You should've seen her face.  
  
"Why not, Ron? He's all alone, practically in the dark and you are too busy to even write to him?!" she said, plopping down on her big frilly bed. Harry this and Harry that. Harry, Harry, Harry! Honestly, you'd think she fancies him or something.   
  
Not that I care if she does or anything. Because I don't.  
  
"He's our best friend Ron, we have to support him. As soon as we get to the Burrow we have to write him a letter."   
  
That's when I remembered that I didn't tell her about Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Um..Hermione. We aren't going to the Burrow. That's just what Moody told your parents. I can't tell you where we're going but it's not the Burrow. But Moody didn't exactly lie, you will be with me and my family, just not at the Burrow. Think opposite."  
  
"The Dursleys?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just a guess." The Dursley's house is pretty much the most opposite place you can find from the Burrow, but that's not what I meant.  
  
"Ron? Hermione? What are you two doing up there? Ron, this is her _parents_ house," Bill called from the landing. He promptly started laughing. I promptly started blushing.  
  
Stupid blushing.  
  
Bill came in and Levitated Hermione's trunk downstairs. She stuffed her mad cat into a basket and tied it shut.  
  
"Ish okay Cwookshanks," she baby talked at the basket. Girls. Honestly.  
  
"Well, it was lovely talking to you, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," Tonks said as she and Moody came back to the hall from the next room.  
  
"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad," Hermione hugged and kissed her parents and we headed outside where the brooms were waiting. Tonks and Kingsley carried Hermione's trunk between thier brooms in a harness they had made and Hermione carried the beast.  
  
When we got there, Hermione noticed the absent house really fast. Moody gave her the slip of paper, then he told her to memorize it and that he had to destroy it afterward.  
  
"Oh, allow me," she said. "_Lacarnum Inflamare_."  
  
Bloody show off.  
  
Moody was pleased.  
  
So then we went inside and my mom showed Hermione to her room. And now I'm here writing in my journal. Hoorah.  
  
This is Bill's room when he comes as well. But he's not here, and we haven't de-monstered it yet, and I swear I just heard something crawling around. I'm going to sleep.  
  
-Ron  
  
A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed and to everybody who's been waiting patiently for these chapters. Last week me and my family went to a resort in Mississippi. I swear the buffet was a half mile long. SO anyway I was watching tv in mine and my brother's room, and we were watching Kid's Next Door. Now if you have never seen that show, you haven't really missed anything. I like it 'cause it's kinda cute, but it inspired me to continue writing. I don't know why. So i've been typing pretty much nonstop on a keyboard that sticks. But it's all worth it. BECAUSE I POSTED FOUR CHAPTERS!  
  
Reeeeeeeeeview!  
  
It stuck right there, but I left it alone. Hooray. 


	7. Demonstering

**Author's Notes:** This is the ranting episode of A/N. I just set the table right? And I just kind of set the silverware on the plates. My stepmom comes in and tells me how to correctly put the fork on the left side of the plate and the knife and spoon on the right, and the napkin is FOLDED under the fork. I think this is as redundent as making a bed. Either way, they don't stay there, silverware or bedspreads. This peeves me to no end. Why are adults so infatuated with organization, and of the stupidest things! RAWR Anyways, Bon Appetite.

**De-monstering**

Another day. Another bruise. Today we're starting on my room. We de-monsetered the kitchen, it is now safe to eat in there. Except for Kreacher. He's the Black's house-elf. Mental he is. He dreams of having his head cut off and hung up on the wall next to his mum's. Hermione is having the time of her life with him, though. Thinks he's misunderstood. She's mental as well, but I'm used to that.

Fred and George and Ginny and me have a running bet that one of us will get injured and/or maimed and/or knocked unconscious during the cleaning of my room. Fred and George are both betting on me. What faithful siblings I have. Ginny's betting that Fred and George will cause something to happen to me. Hermione is opposed to betting. Merlin, she's boring.

Well, I can hear Mum on her way up now. She tries to sneak next to my door and listen when all of us are discussing the days findings, but she kind of stomps around and the stairs are squeaky. Which, Ms. Hermione Sensible Boots says, works both ways. We can't sneak around either. Except for the twins.

-Ron

George almost found this earlier. It was blank, but he was still suspiscious. Stupid nosy brothers.

Anyway, cleaning. We found an army of hinkypunks in my closet, which of course attempted to attack me. Attempted, as in didn't succeed. Thanks to Hermione, she was sweeping a bit and just started whacking madly at them.

So after we caught them all, me and my brilliance come up with this clever thing to say: "Um...er...thanks 'Mione."

I'm such a git.

So I went to take the closed bucket of the stupid creeps to Mum, because I thought Dad wasn't there and Mum is the General of our anti-monster force anyway.

I walked into the girls' room, because Mum had said she was going to check it out for the next room we're going to clean. Brace yourself.

I found Mum, on Ginny's bed, having her foot nibbled by Dad. Merlin, I think I'm gonna be sick.

-Ron

ERRRRRGLACK! That was the noise I made gagging just now. Oy, my innards. Must put out of my mind. Nope. Can't do it.

-Ron

**A/N:** I know, I know, short, horribly, uneventful chapter. I'm sorry. I thought it was kind of funny though. And I had an experiance like that today. Not the hinkypunk experiance you sillies, my step-mom was tickling my dad. I almost gagged but I was right behind them at the computer and they were on the couch. Yeah. Wierd. Anywho, I'll probably be updating a lot lately. I've got a lot of time on my hands. Even though you don't care, here is what I did today: Woke up, watched star wars II, went on gaiaonline .com, read fanfic, watched star wars VI, watched the news, typed finished chapter, typed what I did today for you :). Hoorah. And for any of you who are wondering gaiaonline .com is an anime roleplaying forum it's really cool. If you sign up my s/n is Artemis Xetsa, just so you know.


	8. Another Boring Day

**Author's Notes:** Alright, I couldn't think of what to name this chappie, because something important happens in it, but it's not the whole context, so I was at a conflict.

By the way, I don't have a copy of Magical Creatures and where to find them, so I'm at a loss for MC's. I just keep saying hinkypunks and doxies for lack of anything better. If you know any ones that would fit, imagine they are there instead of what I wrote.

Another By the Way: When Ron makes a mention of regularly scheduled programming, he doesn't know that comes on TV or anything. Wizards haven't TV's. I just thought it would be kinda funny.

OMGawd! I just checked my emails! I got so many reviews from the last chapter and stuff! (squee!! ( ) ) I have replies to all of you guys at the bottom of this chap (that sounded funny) because if I put them all up here they will take up important room. Onwards!

**Another Boring Day**

We've finished my room, and the girls' room. It takes about two days for each room to be cleaned out completely. I am so bored. I wish Harry were here. Hermione is my best friend as well, but in a different sort of way. I've got no one to talk to, really. About important stuff, I mean.

The girls' room wasn't as bad as mine, just a few doxies and some really gross spiders. Fred and George collected a bunch in a bucket and started Levitating them around me.

"Little miss Ronnie, beware of flying spiders!" George said as he pelted me with like six of them. I hate spiders. They stopped doing that eventually, after I threatened to tell Mum about the Extendable Ears, Fred and George I mean, not the spiders. Now I have to stoop to ratting on them. I'm ashamed.

Well, no. No, I'm not really.

But anyway, Hermione got attacked by some coat hangers, this time I rescued her. I just grabbed a big coat that was hanging in the closet and threw it over them. That'll show her, I can save someone just as well as she can. She thanked me as well.

"Erm...thanks, Ron. Thanks a lot." And that's when I started bloody blushing again. ARRGH!

"N-no problem, 'Mione," I stated brilliantly. Then we returned to our regularly scheduled monsters.

Nothing else eventful.

-Ron

Something is very, very wrong in this house. Hermione rescued me again, from some bats that were on the ceiling of the twin's room, they weren't normal bats though. They were biting me, or trying to. Hermione used the cleaning spray she had and aerosol-ed them out the window. So now it's Hermione-2, Me-1.

But that's not what's wrong. Hermione is acting sort of weird. She keeps groaning and holding her stomach. She's done it before, but never this often. What if she's sick with some awful Muggle disease? We won't be able to take her to St. Mungo's, because they don't know Muggle diseases, and we can't take her to a Muggle hospital because...well...because it's a Muggle hospital! She'll die and her parents will kill me. And then Harry will laugh at me for ever liking her in the first-  
**WHAT**?! I'm not writing this, the book is putting down my thoughts. Did I just think what this book thought I thought? I do NOT like Hermione, you stupid...book!

Again with the bad thoughts!

-Ron

**A/N**: I'm sorry. It's another horribly short, icky chapter. I'm just kinda spending time before Harry comes in. Alright, I'm debating whether or not to continue this into the actual school year. You know, so that Ron keeps writing in it while Harry has his own little adventures. In your reviews please vote yes or no for continuing it past the summer.

Now replies to my wonderful reviewers...that I have a lot of now! I feel all tingly inside me.

Ronit: I love that book!!!! SQUEE! I have read it like five times and I can't find the others in any library and I'm broke so I can't buy them. Sadness!

CaptianJack: Thank you very much. I always thought I thought kind of like Ron. My brother yells at me all the time for being sarcastic, but I'm not sure you can call Ron's sense of humor sarcasm really.

tornbetween: No more hinties really... his brain spilled the cheese. I like saying that. Thanks!

TeenTypist: My loyal buddy. Nice job on Switched by the way. Thankies!

hydraspit: Thank you! I love the Weasleys. Fred is my favorite character, followed by Ron, in all the books. Because of his -Alicia Spinnet line in the fourth book. If they don't have that in the movie I think I shall cry.

Unblemished Lamb: Thanks!

nimbio: He writes in it sporadically. Sorry I don't give any dates. But knowing me, which I do, I would completely mess it up and get them in school in like November. A couple days here, a week there, just his fluffy little thoughts to guide him. Thanks!

cleojan5: Thanks. Me too.

StuffRoxCheese: I like your name. Props. Yes, all hail SP! Thanks!

kwndnl: Thank you. Cool. Ok.

StuffRoxCheese again: Yes, I love those parts as well! My favorite is the Voldemort-mother-hug one. Too funny. I laughed so hard when I thought of that. You spelled Tennessee right. I can't even spell Michagan right most of the time. I can never rmember if it's MichIgan or MichAgan. Arrgh. HAHA Bathroom! That's funny. I have a story about a painting of Jesus and a bathroom, but I shall tell it another time.

Once again, I apologize for the lack of anything interesting or important happening in the story. And the abundance of "rescuing" from inanimate objects.


	9. Something Interesting

**Something Interesting**

Seeing as any and all exciting things that could possibly happen at the Anti-Voldemort Headquarters hasn't, I haven't written in this thing for about a week. But today something slightly more interesting happened. Hoorah. The bad thing is it happened, of course, to me. How predictable.

We were cleaning out one of the many guest rooms, and I knelt and opened this really old, dusty trunk. Inside there were all sorts of strange stuff. Hermione came over because the inside of the trunk was giving off some creepy green light and she saw it. She reached down picked up this long, narrow, dark blue box and opened it. Inside was a set of needles, but not the kind Mum uses for sewing. She picked one up and her eyes kind of got glazed and she got this vacant expression on her face. Like the kind Neville gets during Potions exams. She dropped the box and held the one needle in front of her face, and then raised her other hand and pricked her middle finger with it. Then she grabbed my shoulder with her fingernails. Ow.

"Ow! Hermione? Hermione, stop it," I said, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Ron," she said in this flat, deep voice she's never used before, like she was in a trance, "I want to tell you that I-"

I don't know what it was she was going to say, because Ginny, who had come over when I yelled, smacked the needle out of Hermione's hand. She snapped out of her zone and shook her head to clear it.

"Wha...what happened?" she asked Ginny.

My sister shook her head, "I dunno, 'Mione."

We couldn't find the needle, but we put the box in the sack where we put all the rubbish we find.

We sifted through some more junk, which ended up being binned as well. At the very bottom, there was a set of green dress robes. It was really ratty and smelled like mothballs. I picked it up, and was about to put it in the sack when it came alive. No. I'm not joking. The sleeves wrapped around my arms and my neck and about strangled me when Fred and George popped in.

"How stupid could you get, Ronniekins?" Fred asked.

Him and George stunned the stupid thing and we stuffed it in the rubbish sack as well.

"Well, we saved your life, Ron," Fred boasted.

"I think we should get compensation, don't you, Fred?" George continued.

"Capital idea, George." Since I don't have any money, I had to pay them by testing some of their Skivving Snackboxes. They haven't perfected them yet, so my nose was bleeding for half an hour. My head feels all empty. Urrrgh.

On a lighter note (yeah, right...in this house?), Dumbledore visited yesterday. I forgot to write about it, so here it is.

Dumbledore came at around 7 p.m. and we were all upstairs cleaning of course. Mum came and got us and brought us into the kitchen, which we've found the Order uses as a kind of meeting room. The twins have spied in on them at their last two meetings with their Extendable Ears.

They talked about guarding something, and Kingsley and Dad have been trying to recruit people from the Ministry. Tonks and Hestia Jones have been tracking some Death Eaters who say they aren't Death Eaters...like Malfoy's dad.

Slime.

Anyway. Dumbledore talked with us and Mum kept fidgeting around and tidying things while he was talking. He told us that we should write Harry, which me and Hermione were planning to do, but we weren't sure what to say. Like, "Hi, Harry. Me and Hermione are at this gross old house in London and we are cleaning. Every day. But, enough about us, who are not living with demented Muggles right now, how are you? The kid who just watched You-Know-Who come back from the dead...or the not-so-dead... whatever...should be having the time of his life alone. With Muggles who hate him." Hermione told me we better just wait to see what happens, and look at that, Dumbledore came.

He told us to write to Harry soon, but not to say anything about being here and what's going on and stuff like that. He made us swear and I felt all tingly. "You must keep your promise, children. If you do not, it is not my fault how much it hurts," Dumbledore said. Hermione says we've been cursed so that if we do tell then something really bad'll happen. What a delightful summer I'm having.

He left right after that and me, Hermione and Ginny went and 'composed' (Hermione says) a letter for Harry.  
I thought we should say, "Hey, Harry. Hope you're having a good summer. Nothing really important is going on, at all," and so on, but Hermione said that just because we can't tell him what's going on, doesn't mean we should lie to him.

Here's "my" fully "composed" letter that I supposedly wrote(HaHaHa:

_Hey Harry,  
_

_Hope you're doing well. We've been told not to say anything incase our letters go astray, but we wanted to make sure you are doing fine. We're quite busy but I can't tell you everything. The Chudley Cannons have won their second match this summer. Don't curse anyone. Well, hope to see you soon.  
_

_-Ron_

This sound like a load of dung to me. The Chudley Cannons have won three matches this season. And I don't think that I would ever say the word 'hope' twice in one letter. I think the only part of my letter that I came up with was Hey Harry and my name. Honestly, could Hermione be any more bossy. I called her bossy boots and she whacked me with another pillow. I think she has a pillow-abuse fetish.

She's written her own letter, because she thinks Harry will be upset if he knows that she's with us and he's not. She's probably right. Thinking about it, with Harry's situation, he'll probably be furious with us, even though it's not our fault Dumbledore won't let him come. Maybe he will be able to come after a while.  
It's late, I'm tired.

-Ron

A/N: This chap wasn't as funny as the others I think. I'm not in a very happy mood. I think it's because I'm reading a very serious book, called Mists of Avalon. It's all religion and adultry and so on. Before this book I was reading Princess Diaries and so it put me in a very humorous mood. I truly believe that when I finish this book and return to Princess Diaries, this story will be funny again, and I'm almost finished so, not to worry. So who saw the Olympics tonight (which is the August 15, for future reference). The women's Gymnastics was brutal. Everyone kept stepping out of bounds. Arrgh. The men's backstroke just finished. Hoorah and huzzah to Tomomi Morita and Lenny Krayelburg. now I shall start the next chapter! Yay!  
Mmmmm...Chocolate Ripple Ice Cream be goooooood...

Wow, look at that it's the 17th now! Yay Romania, USA and Russia for the women's team Gymnastics! Hooray for the USA men's Freestyle relay team! And so on...


	10. Hermione

**Hermione**

I can't stand her! Every day it's "Have you done your homework yet, Ron?" and "Ron, you really should get started on those assignments." She's driving me up the wall! She said she'd help me like always, but I just stomped off. Which probably didn't help anything. But she should mind her own business!

Although she has finished all her homework already and is possibly just being a good friend.

But she doesn't have to be such a badger.

Ginny says I'm pouting because I like Hermione and don't know how to tell her. Or because I'm under a ton of stress because of all this homework and this closed environment. She's wrong.

I am not pouting.

Ok fine. Ginny: 1. Me: 0.

It's been about two weeks in this eerie mansion now. Three weeks since school ended. I am dying to go outside. Poor Sirius. He has to stay in here all the time. Stupid framing Pettigrew/Scabbers.

We've been sending Harry letters every now and then, but he hasn't written back. Hermione said, before I stomped up here, that he's most likely figured out we're together and he's not and he's angry. I don't blame him.

Our letters aren't helpful. If I were Harry I'd rather not get anything than these nothings.

That made no sense.

I can hear the girls coming. I can tell it's them because Fred and George Apparate and Mum stomps around, and the girls just walk. Simple. Anyway, I've got to put this away. I don't want Ginny finding this.

-Ron

Hermione says that a diary is a very good consumption of my time. It's not a diary. Ginny laughed. Obviously Hermione made, like I did last year at the asked-her-to-the-Ball Incident, the mistake in thinking I'm a member of the opposite gender. Great.

I corrected her. She's irritated now and kept snapping at everything I said. I reminded her of last year, when we were on not-so-friendly terms about one Victor Krum. I don't really see how telling her this was a journal and that I'm a bloke mad her angry, but it did. Ginny says girls go through these things. Girls, I tell you.

I am worried about Harry though. He isn't writing back. But last time Pig came back I asked him to peck once if Harry actually got the letter and he did. He's probably just really furious with us.

-Ron

A/N: And I'm back. I'm sosososososososososo sorry for not updating for so long. I just got my internet back yesterday and I've been writing like mad. High school doesn't help any. It's just in the way. They aren't teaching me anything useful yet. Anyway. Here you are, I should have the next chapter soon. Please R&R. Thanks!

Oh and my friend Heather got a hold of my email and deleted all the stuff I've read, so all your reviews got trashed. But thank you everybody! I shall reply to the next batch.


	11. Dementors

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Sorry about the delay, ya'll. I've been...distracted. I'm in a new Role Play Scenario and high school and all that. Replies to the FOUR ( insert angry face ) reviews that I got at the bottom. I'm disappointed. (I'm not really, just please review!!!)

****

**Dementors**

Harry has been attacked by Dementors. In Surrey. In front of his cousin. The whale was nearly kissed, Harry saved him. With magic. The Ministry wanted to take his wand away forever because this is his second offense. Even though the first offense was not him, but Dobby. They should really watch the wands, not the houses. Dumbledore had to go to the Ministry and talk Frantic Fudge out of it.

Dung Fletcher left his post. Harry didn't have a guard other than a Squib. Dumbledore was so scary. It was horrible. I've never seen him like that before. Dung better run for his life, because if Mum or Dumbledore get their hands on him, he won't have one.

Good news is, Harry's here. And he was really, really angry. When we heard he was going to come, Hermione warned me that he would be resenting us.

As if I know what that means. Stupid Hermione and her bloody big words. I do know that he's mad that we didn't get attacked by Dementors and that we've been here while he's been with the Dreadful Dursleys.

They came in from picking him up at Privet Drive, Mad-Eye and Tonks and all of them. Mum came and told him she didn't want anything to wake up. That must have frightened him out of his skin. Dumbledore had arrived just before him. And they were about to have a meeting. Me and Hermione were in my room, talking about him as a matter of fact.

Hermione and Pig attacked him when he came in. She screamed even. She was really happy to see him, I suppose. She babbled on about our letters and Dumbledore and that. He was happy when he saw Hedwig. She came yesterday and bloodied up our hands. Harry apologized for making her do that, but he wanted some answers.

But then he got so angry. He screamed at us because he'd been in Privet Drive all alone. He said he's better than us, so why does he have to live with those awful muggles? I couldn't say anything. I just couldn't. Hermione nearly cried. Her eyes got all shiny and pretty and - no. No. No. No. She almost cried and that was it. Anyway.

We told him everything we knew. He calmed down once we told him. But I think he's still really mad with us.

Then we went to dinner and they finally told us stuff. Just because Harry's here. About the Order and all that. Ginny wasn't allowed to listen, but I know Hermione would have told her.

At least I think Hermione would tell her. Unless she hits one of those responsible phases of hers.

I'm so tired. I've got to get some sleep. I'm delirious.

-Ron

**A/N:** Alright I've updated finally. I've been working on my other fanfics. I'm not going to post those until they are finished, so just be content.

AND PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me feel really proud when I get those emails.

Replies:

TeenTypist: Thanks. I am too...

Shitza: Thank you! I have enjoyed Heirs, but I'm so busy I can't finish it right now. I've got it bookmarked though :).


	12. Blushing

Author's Notes: I don't think I'm going to take it into the school year, you guys. I can't handle the responsibility during _my_ school year. I started this when it was almost summer, but high school is harder than middle school. I never have time, and I have to research to get the dates right in the story and everything. I'll finish it before they leaves for Kings' Cross. But it'd be to hard to get my events straight, I'll have to read the whole book over again and that would be boring, I think, for you lot anyways, you know what happens. I'm going to write some other stuff, so no worries, but yeah.

Gawrsh, I've had this chapter written for weeks and I didn't post it! I thought I did, but I checked and nope! Only 11 chappies. Dammit...Apologies...

**Blushing**

Ginny is horrible. Not only has she stolen my Chocolate Frog Card collection and is holding it hostage, she will not give up on her _opinion_ that I like Hermione.

Not fact. Opinion.

She says that I blush whenever I see Hermione.

I told her, "Yes, you're right. Ginny, the truth is," I took a long pause and a sigh here for dramatic effect, "we're redheads, we blush around everyone!" This is when she growled and stole my box of cards right out from in front of me and got Fred and George to hide them. Why me?!

Ginny has been reading Muggle romance novels, so she says there is a "frisson" betweenme and Hermione. What the bloody hell is a frisson?

I bet Hermione would know. Too bad she'd ask why I was asking.

Truth is, I do blush around everyone, but when I'm around Parvati my heart doesn't start beating faster. I never have trouble meeting Katie Bell's eyes, even though hers are every bit as pretty as Hermione's. I blush around everyone, but the person I blush most around…_is_ Hermione.

No. That can't be right. Padma Patil was my date that one time, and my heart didn't get all flippy around her. It's probably just because Hermione makes me sick sometimes, that's why my stomach ties itself in knots when she smiles. It's because sometimes I get so disgusted with her that my innards are used to my sickening-ness when she walks in the room.

Speaking of which.

-Ron

Alright, they're gone. The Junior Order (as Ginny so lovingly calls us) decided to barge into my room. Ginny almost saw this book. That was too close. Ginny spotted me stuffing it into my wardrobe.

Great. Now she'll try looking for it. I know she will. And I bet she'll find it, too. She's Ginny. Honestly, she's like Fred and George combined.

Well, it's time for dinner. I'm starved.

-Ron

A/N: Alright, I faintly remember saying I'd update in a couple days, and I distinctly remember not updating for AT LEAST four weeks. Seeing as I now have a boyfriend and I haven't updated since before this relationship began (seven weeks yesterday). Sorry…

Replies:

Ashleyneo31: thank you, kindly.

Megan( ): No worries, that wasn't long, believe me. I think it should just be just for the summer as well. Thanks for your review!

TeenTypist: I think you reviewed this chapter…my email is kinda messed up. Thankies!

Amethyst Wolf: I love your pen name! Amethyst is my birthstone. And wolves are my favorite animal.Thanks. I shall update a few more times…

Chipmunk is Me: Thanks, man. (rhythm fades in) You rock too! You reviewed! w00t w00t! (fade out)

CaptianJack: Yeah it will be harder. But I figure I'll stick hints in about the real plot, and just talk about what Ron does, because the book doesn't really talk about anyone but Harry.

MoonCheese: "If it smells like funk it must be us. If it smells like funk it must be us, cuz nobody's funky as us. And we keep it stanky." That was from Black Eyed Peas. Yep. Thanks!

CoPaCaBaNa-mAgIc: Thank you! I like it too. I love writing bits like that.

Malfoy iz mine: I dunno. I think I'll write as much as humanly possible in the term, like to Christmas, without updating, and see if it works, and then post it accordingly. Anywho, thanks for your review!

R&R while I R&R…hee hee…


	13. Siblings Are Not Worth It

OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod. I'm soooo sorry. My computer crashed after Chrimbo hols (Christmas vacation for all of you who haven't read Louise Rennison's books.). I haven't been able to type forever. But here I am. I'm visiting my Dad, and he's got a commy. He's getting mine fixed so that when I go back home (blerg), I can work. Yesssssssssssss! So be expecting quite a few chapters and stories, because all my pent up energy that I usually express in my stories, has been…well…pent up. And now it's not. Muahaha.

Boyfriend is no more, for all of you who have been watching the Artemis Soap Opera (not). Boys are too much work. Yawn. Anyways. ONWARDS! (finally)

Siblings Are Not Worth It

Why, may I ask, did my dear Mum and Dad feel obligated to have another child after me? And why, may I ask, did that kid have to be Ginny!

Just as I said last entry, she found this book. Curious. Perhaps I am clearvoyint or whatever it is that old bat Trelawney says means "can see the future". Or perhaps Ginny is just really predictable.

Anyways, she rooted around and found it last week when she was supposedly going to the loo while we were working on the third floor hall closet. I didn't even realize it was gone until yesterday. She showed the twins later on that night. Luckily, they couldn't get it to show anything (thank Merlin). The next day, they showed Hermione! They thought maybe she could get it.

They were right.

Kind of. She only got a few bits of a few pages. And not anything important. But even so, they were all giggling and whispering for days. I wondered what was going on, and then it hit me. I found out and, using the stealth-ish skills (Which, by the way, were just about the only things the twins bothered to teach me before they moved on to Ginny), to sneak up on Ginny and tackle her. I interrogated her ruthlessly until she squealed.

Well, not really ruthlessly. I threatened to stuff her mouth full of some of the twins experiments if she didn't tell me. That scared her enough to spill the cat, or whatever that funny Muggle expression Hermione used the other day said. She gave it back, but now she and the twins are teasing me openly about "MONKEY!" and how I had hoped Hermione would come on holiday with us.

Hermione, the supposedly mature one, isn't stopping them either. She just giggles quietly and tries not to smile behind whichever book her nose is in at the moment.

Hermione giggles too much. I mean, she doesn't laugh really. Not like Ginny. Hermione just…giggles. But Ginny's laugh _is_ pretty loud and obnoxious. Hermione's is just quiet and sweet. Sweet? Sweet! What is this bloody book think I'm thinking!

Honestly, even the book doesn't listen to me.

Ron

A/N: That was nice. I love typing, even if my Dad's computer room is like super cold and I can't feel the ends of my fingers.

Replies:

Dwarfed Half Elf: Thank you, kindly.

Bellebuckbeak: Thank you. It's now in the middle of the second semester, and high school isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's actually quite easy.

Kylala-San: Is your name from Inuyasha? If so, sweetness. If not, oopsie.

TeenTypist: Thanks but no thanks on the aww. Congrats yourself on 2 years! I think boys aren't quite for me yet. Too much trouble worrying and such.

Hydraspit: No problemo amigo. Thanks and I'm glad you think I write Ron's character well. He's my favorite. ((giggle))

Twisted-fate05: Aye-aye, mon capitan. Since I haven't written in so long, and as writing is my creative outlet, I will probably write into the Hogwarts school year! Good news!

Chipmunk is Me: Greetings, Chipmunk. I do so love your name. Good luck with your school as well. Actually I do believe that my now-ex did in fact have Cooties. Eewie. Thank you!

As I said to Twisted-fate05, since my creative outlet has been clogged and no unclogged, I may or may not, but more possibly may, write into the Hogwarts school term! Yay! I might make it into a different story, for easier access, though.

Review! As I am rusty and I need constructive criticism! I know it was short, but I was a bit pressed for time.


	14. The Hearing

**Author's Notes**: So long it has been since last I updated this story. I'm sorry. I hope you've all gone to see Star Wars, it was pretty good. I think Padme's "You're breaking my heart" was pretty cheesy, but the special effects were kick ass. 'Scuse my language. Well here it is, we're picking the plot up inOotP chapter six. 

**The Hearing**

Harry's trial thing is tomorrow. I don't think I've written about it yet. I've been putting it off. Hermione insists that Harry could not possibly be found guilty, and Hermione isn't wrong often, so Harry's safe, I think.

Come to think of it, I don't think Hermione's ever been wrong. Except about SPEW.

Oh, that sets me off laughing just thinking about SPEW. There's this hilarious thing Hermione's doing.She's trying to learn how to magically knit so she can-

Oh…bloody hell. I started off laughing and couldn't finish that last sentence. It's just that absurd. Anyway. She's learning to knit in order to…to…liberate house-elves! She's trying to free them by giving them knitted clothes. She's already tried a sock, but all she ends up with is a big colorfulknot, so the only thing she can do right nowis a scarf because it's just one long knit thing.

I tried to explain to her that only the house-elf's master can free them with clothes, but she didn't even hear me. She was busy talking to Harry about the hearing while trying to knit.

Anyway, I went way off subject. Harry's really nervous about the trial. I mean, he doesn't show it really, but every time someone mentions anything to do with the legal system, he sort of freezes up and gets thisdazed, worried look on his face. Hermione's noticed it, and now and then warns me not to mention anything, because it's obvious Harry doesn't want anything to be mentioned. He's keeping quiet about it, and so, she says, should we. She usually whispers it, and once or twice Harry saw us glancing at him. He's probably still angry with us, and we're not doing anything to stop it.

His trial is tomorrow, so we've all been on edge around him. I have such a bad feeling about this.

Ron

It's late now, Harry might already be asleep.

At dinner todaywe found out that Dumbledore came yesterday night while we were sleeping. He didn't even bother to talk to Harry. I'm starting to really not like him. He's going to get Angry Harry set on him like he was on us.

Thinking back, I've never seen Harry that angry, or yell that loud. Not even at Malfoy. Dumbledore isn't helping any of us by ignoring Harry.

Anyway, Harry's going to the Ministry with Dad tomorrow, to get to the hearing. So before the bit of the day when he could possibly be expelled from Hogwarts and have his wand snapped in half, he gets to sit in that overgrown broom cupboard Dad calls an office. So boring and dull will be topped by miserable for Harry tomorrow.

There's nothing for it. I better just get some sleep.

Ron

A/N: I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, but I just can't do it. When some interesting things start happening, the chapter will be longer, I promise. And in a couple days my school will be out and I will have plenty of time to type all I want.

I lost all the reviews you guys sent to the last chapter, so I shall only have one big mass reply:

THANK YOU!


	15. Worries

Author's Notes: Here's another chapter! I told you guys I'd be posting like mad. I'm just sad so few of you are reviewing. Oh well, I got out of school today and I'm SO happy. But it was bittersweet because one of my best friends moved today and I doubt I'll ever see him again. And I had one of those friend-crushes on him. Oh, I'm gonna start crying again.

Anyways, review replies are at the bottom and… oh I wanted to say I took something from earlier in the book and put it in this chapter. It's minor, so don't mind. See if you can find it.

Worries

Harry woke up and left this morning before any of the "Junior Order" was up. Fred, Ginny and George were up late last night tinkering with some new experimental rubbish, and I assume Hermione was, and is still, studying or reading or doing more homework than was ever meant for a single student to do.

Anyway, I woke up this morning and there was no Harry. I sat up and that blasted empty picture makes this snotty remark about me having drool on my face. Which I did, actually, but that's beside the point. Harry might never come back and I might never see him again and he didn't even bother to day goodbye? He must still be upset with us, there's no doubt about it.

It's around eleven now, I think. Mum has us cleaning one of the upstairs loo's. It's got a big hairy spider hiding behind the toilet, so I went to "make a cup of tea". It's been about ten minutes.

I can't wait for Harry to get back. But what if they snap his wand? Will he even be able to come back to Grimmauld Place? Will we ever see him again? I can't take it. I need to know what's happening. I'll enter more later, when Harry comes home.

Which he will.

Ron

HARRY GOT OFF! He told us Dumbledore was there to defend him and everything. Merlin I wish I could've been there. He says Fudge was struggling and practically begging for Harry to be expelled. Something was wrong there.

But, Harry's still going to Hogwarts and his wand is still whole and this is so great! Hermione nearly fainted when he walked into the kitchen. We'd been sitting in there all day after George killed the spider and Fred nearly flooded the whole lavatory. Mum said we couldn't work like this and we all just went into the kitchen and sat and awkwardly reassured each other that he couldn't possibly be convicted.

Anyway, he walked in the kitchen, looking all sad, like he'd actually been found guilty.

I'll admit right now that that second when he looked at Hermione, and then me, it felt like a Dementor had walked in the room with him.

Then his cheeks puffed out, because he couldn't hold his laughter anymore. This big goofy grin broke on his face and he just laughed at us. We all let out the breaths we hadn't known we were holding, or at least I did. "You all should've seen your faces," he said after he'd stopped laughing.

But he had been laughing again. When he laughs like that, it makes his face look like his parents had never been murdered. As if Cedric hadn't died and You-Know-Who hadn't come back. Like he wasn't the boy that the Daily Prophet has been ruining. Like he was someone different altogether. He looked happy. Really happy and relieved. I haven't seen him like that sincesince Sirius asked him to come and live with him in third year. When he was promised he'd never have to go to the Dursleys' again.

He doesn't laugh like that often.

Anyway, Ginny and the twins started this annoying dance chant thing, screaming, "He got off! He got off! He got off!"

Harry joked about how we were all so worried. Which is true, Hermione was really worried. I was calm, I knew he'd get off. There was never a case against him, of course.

We all sat down and ate some lunch.

Hermione still looked uneasy, so I told Harry that I thought Dumbledore would come to celebrate tonight. Mum shot that down though, looks like Dumbledore is still giving Harry the cold shoulder. I can't understand why. It's just ridiculous.

Harry shoveled food in his mouth like I usually do. Mum said he didn't eat much this morning. Probably his nerves. I remember his first Quidditch game first year, he wouldn't eat then either. Nearly had to get Hermione to hex him for him to eat half a piece of bacon then.

Ginny, Fred and George kept chanting until mum shut them up, and then they'd do it quietly in turns. Ginny would say it. And then silence. We'd start talking about something, anything, and then Fred would say it, just under his breath. Then the same with George and back to Ginny. We didn't get a single bit of information out of Harry about any of the hearing. They wouldn't let us. Once, I think Hermione kicked George under the table. He was quiet for a couple of turns. And then, when Hermione was off her guard, he waited until she started to say something and yelled, "HARRY GOT OFF!" It nearly scared her out of her knickers.

Which would have been quite funny.

NO NO NO NO NO. Not funny, gross. It would never have actually scared her out of her-

Arrgh! I give up!

Ron

A/N: The only thing I have to say is thank you so much to hydraspit, who reviewed and corrected a horrendous mistake.


	16. Elfy Gas

**Author's Notes:** This one is kind of short, sorry. But there'll be another one in a few days, I expect.

**Elfy Gas**

So Harry, in a bout of sudden talkativeness, blurted out that he was worried the Sirius was unhappy he was going back to Hogwarts and wouldn't be able to stay here. We were cleaning out this practically decaying cupboard at the time, so all I could put forth was a sneeze at first, which sent me flying into the wall right behind me, and this piece of dead cupboard got stuck to my finger.

Hermione assured him that Sirius was being a big prat, so I cut in. "That's a bit harsh, Hermione." But since I was a bit preoccupied with my finger barnacle, I couldn't put up much of an argument, only being able to back that last thing up with, "You wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without company."

The thing is, I don't believe Hermione would mind terribly being in this house alone. She's much too sensible to get caught by demonic jumpers or squeal at the sight of spiders, plus, she found the Black library and has been sneaking off to it every now and then to investigate it's Death Eater-esque literature.

Anyway, me and Harry argued with Hermione a bit more (She thinks Sirius is mad!) and then Mum came in and told us we were big slackers. Is she aware that the house was practically made of mold when we got here, and now most of it…isn't!

But I made the mistake of comparing myself to a house-elf, and that got Hermione started again about _spew_.

Me and Harry proceeded to ignore her until she ran out of elfy gas.

Ron

I've come up with the idea that Ginny is not related to me. She can't be. I'm not even completely sure she's human. I'd bet Ludo Bagman that she was switched at birth with a baby from the ghoul in the attic at the Burrow. I bet she was too horrible for the ghoul.

The reason I think this is that Ginny slipped me a piece of Fred and George's latest concoction, a Chocolate Hair. It's like this kind of Muggle candy, a chocolate bunny, it was shaped like one, but when I ate it, I started sprouting green hair all over my face. I mean _all over_ my face. It looked like a had a forest sticking out my ears, and a willow tree growing out my nose.

I've been in my room since Hermione noticed it. I couldn't even feel it, that's part of the candy, so that it's more enjoyable for everyone else, the victim can't tell what's growing, I could see it or feel it unless I looked in a mirror.

I was running up the stairs to my room and Fred shouted down from his and George's floor, "Finally got some whiskers there, Ronnikins?"

I thought I was going to hex myself to death, it was so embarrassing.

I was in one of the parlors we'd cleaned, getting Hermione to help me with a bit of homework and we were talking and she sort of got really wide-eyed and started rubbing her face, hinting at me.

Of course, me being the idiot I am didn't get the hint. Well, it was partly because I couldn't. But then she said, "Er…Ron…you've- er - got something on your…er…face." I asked her what it was and she just pointed at the mirror on the other side of the room. So I got up and looked and I had about an acre's worth of green hair growing faster than Harry during Quidditch season.

I froze for about five million years, and kept trying to pull it off. Hermione just stared, she couldn't think of anything to do.

Then I ran upstairs and here I am. The hair stopped growing by now, and it's starting to poof away in little clumps, I expect it'll be gone by morning, but for Merlin's sake! Under all the green I had to have been blushing like mad and probably looked somewhat like a certain red-and-green holiday.

I'm tired…I think I may never bother getting out of bed.

Ron

**A/N**: Yes, yes. Here we have another filler chapter. I thought it was pretty funny myself. The next one will definitely be bigger, but there was a few days in the book that I wanted to use. Don't want to stick to the book completely, that would be boring.

And for those of you who haven't read any of my other stories, think about reading Desire's Rose. I think it's my best yet.

**Replies:**

hydraspit: Thank you so much for that help again. I hope you liked this chapter.

Lissy ( ): Thanks! The next chapter should be up in a couple days, I hope.

Kylala-San: I got out of school just a few days ago (YES!) and so happy days are here again. It's been around an exact year since I got into fanfiction, and I shall dance around to funklicious musicto celebrate.


End file.
